International Fanfiction Ben 10 Contest, or IFBTC
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: Contest: International Fanfiction Ben 10 Contest, or IFBTC. All pairings, all ratings, from K-M. DETAILS inside. DO NOT MISS OUT! I WANT EVERYONE TO PARTICIPATE, AND I KNOW THAT THERE ARE OVER ATLEAST 100 WRITERS FOR EACH PAIRING! WRITE! Details inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! This is TEAMJakeward101, signing on. This is a contest to see who can write the most influential and quality story about Ben 10. All pairings. Honestly, I wouldn't care if you made a Vilgax/Kai story. I will be looking at these unbiasedly, and so will the other five judges whose names I will not mention, for privacy sakes, because I don't want anyone sucking up to a certain person just because they want them to rule their story the best. If you are interested in being a judge, contact me, and the later details will be discussed, but there is a VERY small chance that you can still become one, unless you are a Ben 10 Shakespeare. Voting will take place on my profile later. The voting AND judges will be there, so it is fair. I have 1 judge from Bwen, one from Benlie, one from Bevin, one from Gwevin, and one is completly neutral. So I believe this will be fair. **

**Even if your story stinks more than Kevin's socks, you can post it. We want EVERYONE to write. Remember, use the talents you possess, because the world would be very silent if no birds sang except for the very best.**

**Please participate, and remember to mention in your summary/title that it is for the International Fanfiction Ben 10 Contest, or the IFBTC. And I want you to PRIVATE MESSAGE me if you want to participate, because I don't want to accidentally leave anyone out. **

**Remember, ALL pairings, even un-canon ones (Such as Charmcaster/Darkstar), because this is for you to express yourself. Include the pairing, and I PLEDGE to review to every one that is published for this contest.**

**VERY FUN contest, and I look forward to you budding authors to participate, or I might just kill myself.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating my stories in a looonnnnggg time. I have midterms that are about to happen (I'm still in school people), so I will not update for a while. Don't fear though! I should update before the end of January. Usually I just forget about updating. So, if you really want me to update, bug me with PMs. I check my email atleast 3 times a day. On my itouch.**

**God, I just wish I could update on my itouch! Life would be better!**

**So, until then, I want you guys to hang tight. Don't be upset at me. No death threats. Actually, scratch that last. Death threats are cool.**

**But before I update, here are a few matters of buisness that should be taken care of.**

**1. My forum. It is a RPG, and I only have 3 people, including me. I can go on the forum with my itouch, so that is good. So I want you guys to join so I know you did not die. **

**2. My story, Truth or Dare: Alien Force Style!. Okay, this seems selfish, I know, but can I have one more review? I hit hundred (Yay), and remember? Earlier I had promised that the 100th reviewer would get sneak peeks of chapters. But the crappy thing? The hundreth reviewer is anonymous. So the first one to review after that gets the sneak peeks. I know it is mean to ask for more, but it is so someone can get sneak peeks. **

**Btw, am I even spelling "sneak peeks" right?**

**3. Just a reminder for everyone, but the 100th reviewer for ANY of my stories gets free sneak peeks of the next chapter. Even before it is uploaded. And you know how long it takes me, so it is very likely that the sneak peek will be WAY before the chap is uploaded :)**

**4. PM me if you want to yell. If you hate me for not updating, voice it. If you love me *looks at everyone proudly*, then voice it. But remember, VOICE ON MY STORY AS A REVIEW BEFORE YOU SEND ME A PM!!!! Honestly, the more reviews I get, the more often I update. For example, Truth or Dare, the story with the highest amount of reviews, is number 1 on my updating list.**

**5. Be patient. I'm still in school. Sorry, but getting above 98's is more important than fanfiction. I do this for fun. Also keep in mind that I play violin and do dance. That kills my time, BIGTIME**

**6. Review. ^^^ Reviews make me update faster**

**So overall, do these things**

**1. Forum**

**2. Review on Truth or Dare: Alien Force style, so you get sneak peeks**

**3. 100th reviewer of ANY story gets sneak peeks**

**4. Review. Voice your opinions.**

**5. Be patient.**

**If you do these things, I guarentee that I will review faster.**

**Thanks so much,**

**TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
